Death's Sacred Gear
by KinglerGrimz
Summary: A new sacred gear only known as deaths sacred gear, Issei Hyodo's older brother (Hisashi Kawasaki) possesses this sacred gear. In this story Hisashi falls for Rias, whilst every other girl in the club fall for Issei.
1. Chapter 1

I should probably start off by telling you our main protagonist is Issei hyoudou's older brother only about a few months older though. His name is Hisashi Kawasaki, Hisashi is actually Issei's step brother since they had different moms but the same dad but they act like they are normal brothers. Due to his real mom missing Hisashi doesn't really enjoy his life. One day when Hisashi was at school being embarrassed by Issei's perverting, Hisashi was walking home from school when he noticed the crimson red hair of Rias Gremory and was dazzled by the view of her sitting on the door step at his home. Once Hisashi asked her why she was waiting at his family's house she replied "waiting for you and Issei". After some confusion Rias took Hisashi back to the school grounds and went into the old school building. She then showed Hisashi that she was a devil and that she wants to turn Hisashi and Issei into a devils servant. Once Hisashi realised this could be a new life for him, he accepted the pawn chess piece and put the piece up to his chest to confirm Hisashi is ready and the chess piece started to go inside of his body. Hisashi is now a new born devil, all that's left is Issei. Rias also told Hisashi that he and Issei have powers known as the Sacred Gear.

All of a sudden Rias told Hisashi that a fallen angel is about to attack Issei on their date, before Hisashi realised what Rias just said a portal opened using Rias's power and they found themselves at a park in town. Hisashi turned around to see Issei on the floor covered with blood. Hisashi didn't know how to handle this until he noticed the fallen angle flying away. "Ill kill her, I will kill that BITCH". Rias told him to calm down and that Rias would revive him as a devil so don't worry.

The next day Issei was asking his friends if they remember his girlfriend, yet no one remembers her. At this point Hisashi was taking the day off so he could talk to Rias and Akeno in the old school building. He was wondering about his sacred gear and how to unlock this power. Once Hisashi asked them Rias replied "raise your arm you are best suited with then concentrate on the strongest part of your body". Hisashi wasn't sure which part of him was strong but then he realised when he was a kid he would always fight the other kids due to Hisashi being angry all the time, and he would always knock out all the other kids with one punch with his right hand. Once realising this Hisashi put his right arm up and focused on the memory of those fights. Then this hand started to glow black, a second later an enormous amount of energy came off the sacred gear Rias and Akeno realised this straight away happy but a bit scared. Then the Sacred Gear showed up on Hisashi's right hand. Rias explained to Hisashi that his sacred gear at it's current state gives Hisashi 3x the strength of a body builder.

Later that night Hisashi went over to Issei's friends house to see how he was doing. Once talking to Issei's friends they said he left feeling ill. So Hisashi decided to look for him, 10 minutes later he notice Issei is in the park where the fallen angel he was dating killed him. Hisashi turned about 90 degrees to see another fallen angel about to kill Issei. Before Hisashi had time to react the fallen angel put a spear of light through Issei's stomach. Hisashi immediately jumped out in front of the fallen angle activating his sacred gear and gives a perfect blow to the fallen angle's head, knocking him to the ground. Rias, Akeno and Koneko showed up through a teleportation circle and noticed Issei on the floor almost dead…again. Rias calmed Hisashi down while the fallen angel escapes and takes Issei back to his house so Rias can heal him.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night Hisashi saw Issei die for the second time! During the morning Hisashi got ready for school and waited for Issei to get out of bed. Eventually Issei came down stairs with Rias, Hisashi was shocked not realizing Rias was still her. He thought Rias went home. Whilst walking to school Hisashi and Rias explained to Issei that he is now Rias's servant and how Issei has become a devil. Fast forwarding to after school where Kiba collects Issei and brings him over to the old school building.

While Issei was perving out hearing Rias in the clubs shower, Hisashi smacked the back of his head to shut him up. Akeno and Koneko come over to Issei to introduce themselves. Once everyone was there, Rias explained that we were all devils and that we now serve Rias. After all that Rias gave Issei a job to form a contract with a human (this is where devils do jobs for humans in order to receive their soul or something of value), unfortunately Issei wasn't able to use the teleportation circle so he had to go there by bike. Once Issei was gone Rias turned to Hisashi to give him his job.

Rias: "Now I am going to be doing something different with you"

Hisashi: "What do you mean?" sounding nervous.

Rias: "don't worry it's just another contract but a bit different"

Hisashi: "What do you mean?"

Rias: "All will be explained when you get their, now allow Akeno to teleport you to the client"

Hisashi went into the teleportation circle and transported inside someone's bedroom. In the corner of the room Hisashi caught a figure there and turned around to see a women hurled into a ball and scared. Hisashi asked what's wrong and the women explains that she is in-debt to the mafia of this town and that she needs the money today but she is no where near the amount she needs. Hisashi tells her its OK and asked the women where is she supposed to meet with them.

A few hours later Hisashi and the women are in the park waiting for the mafia, then all of a sudden a pitch black yakuza cars park near them. Four Guards came out of the car then escorted a man dressed in all fancy clothing out. This was obviously the boss, he started saying have you got the money you owe us. The woman quietly told him that she needs more time. At this point the boss gives a warning shot near the woman's feet. Hisashi was mad, he turned to the women and asked if he could handle this, she nods her head slowly. Hisashi started to walk towards the mafia with a twisted smile on his face.

Hisashi: You guys are quite lucky, you are about to fight a devil, not many humans have been given this opportunity".

The boss was frightened for a bit, but then figured Hisashi was bluffing and kept his cool. Then Hisashi sprung his wings out in attempt to scare them, this worked on two guards and they ran away. The other two were just standing there shaking but still holding their guns on Hisashi. Hisashi sprung into action activating his sacred gear and crushed both the other guys guns, at that moment the two remaining guards looked at each other and ran away as well. Hisashi looked towards the boss, grabbed his throat and picked him up then started to fly up.

Hisashi: "Now you're going to release that woman's dept. or you will see my face forever in your nightmares wishing you had died right now."

The boss almost starting to cry "OK, OK she doesn't owe us any more money" at that moment Hisashi let him go back on the floor so he could run away. Hisashi turned to the women saying "its OK you're free, oh that's right what was your name" The woman looked at Hisashi giddy as can be and replied "Tomomi Fukumoto".

Hisashi: "Now how would we like to end this contract, with your soul ore something either personal to you or something valuable". Tomomi chooses her soul and they form a contract.

Hisashi went back to the old school building and talked to Rias how the job went.


End file.
